Control
by Vinci NTEP
Summary: One night, Soldier and Engineer lose it. Soldier/Engineer Smex


**Team Fortress 2 is my new obsession xD**

**Anyway, here's some Soldier/Engie love.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Control<strong>

On the nights that Dell and Jane got…intimate, they always had to be quiet due to the fact that the goddamn walls were as thin as paper and that it was in fact everyone's sleepy time. It was very hard to have self-control when you are drowned in sexual ecstasy but somehow Soldier and Engineer managed. There were a few moments where Dell let his voice slip from the feel of Jane inside of him but he always caught himself before he screamed out his Soldier's name.

Tonight was somehow different. Soldier was normally rough and Engineer was quite alright with that. Hell, he _loved _the way Soldier bit into the skin of his neck, sucked on Engie's skin until it hurt, and scratched at his body. Sex tonight seemed more intense and passionate. Fingers desperately clawed at Jane's skin, begging for him to enter Dell. Maybe this powerful heat and lust was because it was Soldier's birthday? Of course Dell wanted the second part of his gift (the first part was a new rocket launcher) to be the most memorable. And here they were unable to get off of each other.

Jane captured Dell's lips with his own, allowing the tip of his manhood to enter his lover. Dell gasped with pleasure as Jane bit deeply into his shoulder. The rest of Jane's length quickly made its way inside of Dell. Emotions overwhelming, Dell cried out a moan causing Jane to whisper a 'shhh' into his ear. Soldier's fingers made its way up from Dell's leg and across his chest. Dell met him halfway and entwined his trembling fingers with Jane's calloused ones. Jane's lips pressed against a nipple as he thrusted inward.

Dell bit his lip in an attempt to quell the moan that was threatening to escape. Both Dell and Jane's heavy breathing was the only sound in the air aside from skin meeting skin. Jane brought his lips to Dell's neck and seductively let his tongue run up to Dell's ear. Engineer shivered and held his mouth closed from fear of shouting out his lover's name. The heat from Soldier's body danced with the heat from Engineer's creating a cloud of ecstasy that swarmed all of Dell's senses. He could already feel that he was losing control.

Jane let his tongue slip past Dell's lips. Dell soon understood why Jane had started kissing him. Soldier's pace had increased drastically causing the bed to creak and shake. Dell's muffled moaned had overtaken the silence of the room. His fingers clawed at Jane's back causing shards of blood to ooze from his skin. Jane ignored the tingle of his back. The only thing he was focusing on was his pleasure filled, tear stained lover. His tongue continued to play with Dell's. In the background, the vibrations from Dell's muffled cries watched the two battle.

The sting of pleasure shook Jane from Dell's lips. Lost in desire, he increased his speed. A loud moan escaped from Dell. By now, the two didn't care about subtlety. Sex's intense power had finally slinked its way into their minds. Heavy breathing was replaced by Jane's deep groans and Dell's cries of passion. Jane's hand traveled down to Dell's length and grasped it tightly. A quick stroke of it forced Dell to shout, "Jane!"

Lips pressed to Dell's ear, Soldier's unfathomably raspy voice whispered, "Enjoying yourself?"

Dell was about to answer but Jane attacked him with a wave of thrusts. Dell let out a long whimper that was equally loud. He gasped for air as Jane sunk his teeth into the curve of his neck. He moaned as another bite made its way down to his collarbone. Dell could already feel he was getting close to finishing. Shaking fingers grasped Jane's strong shoulders. He had to say it now before he got lost in Jane's seductive body.

"…H-Happy—" A moan interrupted him. Jane smirked against Dell's skin. "Bi…birthday,"

"I love you." Jane said, voice rising with his approach to climax.

Those words were what did it for Dell. "I love you!" He screamed. The white substance erupted from his length, draping across his and Jane's chests. Only seconds later did Jane fill Dell up with his warm seed. Jane collapsed onto the bed as Dell tried to catch his breath. He brought a trembling hand up and ran it through Jane's hair. Soldier pulled Dell close and rested his chin over the southerner's head.

"Happy birthday…" Dell trailed off as sleep crept up on him.

"Best damn present I've ever received." Jane whispered as he too fell into the arms of sleep.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the wall, Scout's wide eyes deflected sleep. A pillow was pressed to his ears but that hadn't stopped him from hearing things. Horror bled from his ears and he found that he was scarred for life. He wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>=.= xD <strong>

**I was writing this with my mom right across from me. **

**LostInRoses**


End file.
